Installing a digital communications network or an analog phone network involves stripping an outer jacket of cable to expose a plurality of wires (e.g., twisted-pair wires) and terminating the plurality of wires into a variety of jacks for subsequent interfacing with a variety of plugs (such as Registered Jack 45 (RJ-45) plug for a data connection or an RJ-11 plug for a phone connection). Regardless of the type of jack used to terminate the plurality of wires, a tool (e.g., a 110 punch down tool) is used to terminate the plurality of wires within the jack. Use of such specialized tools may call for specialized training, may take significant time to use, and may result in tool-related injuries.